The Batman (RA)
The Batman is first film in the DC Cinematic Universe, It stars Sam Witwer as the Dark Knight and Benedict Cumberbatch as The Riddler. Director Darren Aronofsky said that it will take a twist on Batman's origin story. Cast *San Witwer as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Bendeict Cumberatch as Edward Nygma/The Riddler *Terrence Stamp as Alfred Pennyworth *Ben Mckenzieas Commissioner Gordon *Connor Paolo as Dick Grayson/Nightwing *Danny Glover as Lucius Fox *Megan Fox as Diedre Vance/Query *Nina Dobrev as Nina Damfino/Echo *Alice Eve as Victoria “Vicki” Vale *Rachel Bilson as Charlotte Rivers *Andrew Lincoln as Carmine Falcone *Justin Bartha as Theodore Kord *James McAvoy as William Magnus *Joseph Gordon Levit as Alberto Falcone *Toby Jones as Oswald Cobblepot/The Penguin *Jaime Foxx as Aaron Cash *Martin Sheen as The Joker *Damian Lewis as Mayor Sebastian Hady (Photo/Mentioned) *Tom Selleck as Thomas Wayne (Flashback/Dream) *Michelle Pfeiffer as Martha Wayne (Flashback/Dream) *Mackenzie Crook as Joe Chill (Flashback/Dream) Plot Complete darkness is broken up with flashes of Bruce's parents being shot, Bruce training, the Joker laughing, the Joker standing over Robin's corpse, Batman carrying Jason's limp body in his arms. While these flashes are seen, someone repeatedly says Bruce. Bruce is sitting in front of the Batcomputer in the Batsuit minus the cowl, his head in his hands. Nightwing tells Bruce that it wasn't his fault and that he shouldn't blame himself but Bruce disagrees saying he should have never let Jason go ahed of him. Dick goes upstairs and tells Alfred that Bruce should be left alone. Months go by and Bruce barely goes outside but looks for the Bat signal, Reporter Charlotte Rivers comes to the Manor and asks Alfred if she can take Bruce out. Alfred sceptical at first decides to let her take him as she can get him out and about again. Alfred persuades Bruce to go with Charlotte and the two go to The Iceberg Lounge owned by shady business man Oswald Cobblepot also known as The Penguin due to his short size and beaked nose, Bruce arrives which cause many murmurs but Cobblepot tells them all the be quiet as Bruce Wayne is welcome to the Iceberg Lounge anytime. Bruce thanks him and sits down with Charlotte, Oswald comes over to their table and tells them that the drinks are on the house because Bruce belongs to one of the few families that are responsible for the creation of Gotham City along with The Kane's, The Elliot's, The Cobblepot's, The Crowne's. Bruce just smiles and nods, throwing in a comment about wondering what Oswald’s ancestors would think about his dealings with the mob. Cobblepot’s hand tightens on his umbrella and he looks angry. Remembering where he is he starts laughing and retorts with a similar comment about Bruce spending his money on fast cars and picking up the ladies. The group laugh as Raven and Lark bring drinks to the table. When Bruce and Cobbplepot are talking, Alberto Falcone and his thugs burst in and tell Penguin to keep away from their business before beginning to shoot. During the shootout, Bruce and Charlotte leave through a back alley where Alfred is waiting for them. Bruce tells Alfred to take Charlotte anywhere she wants before frisking himself and pretending he forgot his wallet, Bruce goes round the corner and changes into Batman. Batman takes out Falcone's men leading Alberto to say that Batman is helping The Penguin, Batman tells him that he isn't helping The Penguin but that Falcone has know proof that Penguin stole his weapons and money. Falcone tells Batman that Joker, Black Mask and Two-Face are behind bars so only The Penguin is left, One of Penguins giant TV's turn on showing a picture of a Question Mark. After seeing this Batman's face sharpens and he mumbles “''Nygma''”, “''Riddle Me this, There is bomb on top of a computer, around the computer are a hairbrush, keys, phone and a cup. Which one blows up first.” Penguin says the keys while Falcone says the bomb but Batman realizes It's a trick question and tells everybody to duck when the screen blows up. Falcone's men leave during the smoke and Penguin notices Batman is gone, he tells one of his thugs to check the safe. Batman drives towards Arkham asylum where he meets Nightwing the two go up to Guard Aaron Cash who takes them to The Riddler who is sitting down reading “The Hobbit”, Nygma welcomes Batman with open arms. Nightwing returns after watching the surveillance footage of the last couple of days, He tells Batman that nothing has happened. Batman walks to the exit when he hears some one say “''Batman, How's little Robin doing”, Batman gets Aaron Cash to open the doors to the Joker's cell before beginning to beat him senseless. Nightwing grabs Batman and drags him off a bloodied and laughing Joker, Batman leaves and Nightwing walks up to the Joker calling him a “''Sick, Son of a Bitch''”. The Joker just simply laughs and “''Tells him to watch his tongue''”, As Nightwing leaves Joker tells him that The Penguin was hear two weeks ago. Nightwing runs to the surveillance office and has them play the tapes from Two weeks ago when indeed the Penguin visits The Riddler and slips him a note, Nightwing asks The Riddler for the note and he hands it to him willingly. Nightwing sees that Penguin wrote a date and time on it, using his watch Nightwing realizes that it is same the day and time of the note when an explosion cause the roof to collapses on Nightwing and some of the guards. Batman turns around and sees a helicopter lowering down a rope and the Penguin watching as his goons break The Riddler out, Batman use the Batclaw and tries to grab onto the helicopter but fails as Penguin kicks it off as it catches them. The helicopter flies off and Batman remembers about Nightwing before running back inside to help his partner. Batman finds Nightwing helping some of the Security guards, Batman then helps Aaron Cash who is stuck under debris. Cash tells Batman to check if any of the cell's were damaged. Batman checks The Joker's first, As the two eye each other Nightwing tells Batman that they need to pursue Penguin and The Riddler. Batman tells Nightwing to go home but Nightwing disagrees saying that he needs his help, Batman tells Nightwing that he will just get in his way before driving off. Batman contacts Alfred when the radio turns on, "This is Vicki Vale bringing you some Breaking News... Is what Ms. Vale would be saying if she wasn't indisposed." The screen reveals Riddler. "Now, Batman, I know you're watching this, so you better listen and listen good because here's your first clue and Gotham's favorite news anchor's life depends on you to solve it. I’ll start you off with an easy one as I’m feeling generous." The Riddler then announces his first riddle “Gold flocked to this place, a lamb to the slaughter, paid with his life in place of his daughter. Where am I?” Bruce tells Alfred to dispatch the Batwing towards Slaughter Swamp as he will need to save Ms. Vale, Batman sends the Batmobile back to the Batcave before grappling to the Batwing. Batman lands in the swamp and follows the clue to the exact point where Grundy died but doesn't find Vikki but instead a tape recorder, Batman plays it and The Riddler says “''You thought it would be that easy, You should no better from our previous encounters espiccially the one with Mr. Karlo but your probably forgot due to me being in Arkham for so long and for that I will have my VENGEANCE!” Batman crushes the tape recorder and turns around to see Echo and Query Riddler's top goons along with more henchmen. Echo and Query send their henchmen to take out Batman but he manages to overwhelm them, Echo then electrocutes Batman knocking him out. As Echo and Query tie Batman up Nightwing arrives and begins to fight them, Nightwing knocks the two out with his Eskrima Sticks before untying Batman. Batman goes to check the tape recorder and finds a piece of wood with a carving on it, As Batman and Nightwing investigate it Query and Echo escape with the goons. At the Batcave, Bruce analyses the piece of wood and gets a match to the same type of wood that was used to carve The Ventriloquist. Bruce realises that Vikki is at Blackgate Penitentiary, Bruce takes the Batboat to Blackgate where he finds a tied up Vikki and Charlotte hanging from a gallow both have bombs connected to them. A speaker negins to play a message left by the Riddler “''So you cracked my second riddle, Well done but unfortunately Batman you can only save one of the beautiful women in front of you as if you cut both wires both bombs blow killing all three of you so chooses carefully”. Batman cuts Vikki down and unties her when Charlotte's bomb begins to count down, Batman tells Vikki to go to the Batboat when all the doors lock keeping them all trapped. Batman realises that beneath the floor is water, Batman blows a whole in the ground and cuts Charlotte down but throws a ice pellet which keeps it preserved as the Batman and the two reporters prepare to go underneath but Vikki's bomb (which shut down as Batman cut her free) blows up collapsing that side of Blackgate. Days go by and Riddler's henchmen run the city amok, Alfred and Dick keeps them at bay when they try to break into Wayne Manor. One day Alfred goes to the graves of Thomas, Martha and Bruce, Alfred begins to tear up and says “''I'm sorry Master Wayne, I've failed you. Your parents trusted me and I failed them.” As Alfred bows his head in shame a voice from behind says “''You didn't fail me, I failed you.” Alfred turns around and hugs Bruce, the two then go inside. Alfred explains that The Riddler double crossed Penguin and blew up the Iceberg Lounge before hiding somewhere in the city, he also explains that the police won't go after him as he has the Mayor hostage. Bruce realises that if Riddler double crossed the Penguin he could be quick to talk and reveal his location, Bruce changes before breaking into what's left of the Iceberg Lounge. Batman asks Penguin where he is but Penguin spits in his face and refuses, Batman tackles Penguin to the floor and steps on his throat agitating his henchmen. Batman strengthens his foot waiting for Penguin to talk, Penguin squeals and says he is at Wayne Enterprises. Batman releases him, then punches him as he leaves he tells Penguin to bring some of his men to Ace Chemicals. Nightwing sneaks in to Commissioner Gordon's house which cause him to release his gun but Nightwing disarms him and tells him to bring some men to Ace Chemicals before leaving. At Ace Chemicals Commissioner Gordon and Penguins men walk in at the same time aggravating them both, Nightwing calms them down and Batman explains their plan before telling everyone to get into position. Batman and Nightwing enter Wayne Enterprises where Echo and a handful of goons wait for them, Nightwing and the GCPD take on Echo and her goons while Batman takes Penguin with him where they encounter Query and her men as the two fight, Penguin tells Batman to find that traitor. Batman breaks away from the fight and goes to his office at the top of Wayne Industries where he finds another tape recorder, he smashes it but it begins to play but Batman realises it's playing from behind him Batman turns and is hit in the face by Nygma's crane. Riddler and Batman ensue in a chase which takes them to the top of the roof Nygma squirts a substance in his face causing Batman to collapse Batman begins to hallucinates but sees Riddler climb into a helicopter and says “''How did you like the gas, I got some samples from Dr. Crane''”. Batman wakes up surrounded by Nightwing and Commissioner Gordon who tell him that Penguin and his thugs left, Batman gets up and calls the Batwing telling Nightwing to go home and Commissioner Gordon to get the mayor and leave too. Batman grapples on to the Batwing and flies towards Arkham Asylum. Batman finds The Riddler in his cell, Riddler cuts the wall revealing a detonator. Riddler says to Batman “''The few days you were missing, I planted bombs all over Arkham and when they were detonated it would level the building releasing Gotham's deadliest criminals.” Before Riddler can set the bombs Batman disarms him and the two have a fight with The Riddler getting the upper hand, Riddler pulls out a knife and before he can stab Batman he is knocked out by a dart. Batman looks out a window but finds know one, Batman takes the detonator and breaks it having Arkham security search the building for the bombs. Weeks go by and things are back to normal, Bruce tells Dick that he is sorry for what he has said and done. Dick forgives him and the two go to meet Ted Kord for a business meeting. Nygma sits in his cell when he hears Aaron Cash shout, Edward asks whats going on but no one answers. Edwards cell door opens and The Penguin with two of his top goons walks in, Penguin says “''Hello, Nygma” and the screen cuts black. MID CREDIT SCENE: Batman is on the Batcomputer when he is decoding a message one of his Wayne Tech satellites picked up, Bruce leaves and comes back to see that a word is on his screen, Apokalips. POST CREDIT SCENE: Black Spider (Josh Stewart) walks up to a woman and tells her that he saved Batman, The woman turns around and says “''Good, We have plans for Mr. Wayne''”. Spider asks what plans and she tells him that it is nothing to worry about, Spider then asks If she has any names for the future leader of the Shadows. She says's Yes, “''Damian''”. References to the DCCU *'The First Famillies of Gotham:' When Penguin is talking to Bruce in the Iceberg Lounge for the first time he mentions the First Famillies of Gotham; The Kane"s (Cassasndra Kane), The Elliot"s (Thomas Elliot/Hush) and The Crowne"s who where the families to first move in and build Gotham City. *'Solomon Grundy:' The first riddle is a reference to the nursery rhyme Solomon Grundy who is also a enemy of Batman. *'Mr Karlo:' When Riddler tells Batman that he should no better due to their previous encounters he says the name Karol which is a reference to Actor Basil Karlo better known as Clayface who has the ability to shapeshift into anything or anyone. Trivia To be Added... Category:Movies Category:Created by Red Average Category:DC Cinematic Universe: Batman Category:DC Cinematic Universe (RA)